Snow Wars: James vs Lily
by Suneh
Summary: During the winter break, James and Lily and some friends decide to have a simple snowball fight.. This used to be a story I had, but I edited it and added some things, so enjoy!


Lily never liked being woken up in the morning, especially if it's winter break and the whole point of it is for kids to sleep in and enjoy presents.

But no. Of _course_ someone in her dorm just _has_ to open the shades in the window of the Gryffindor girl's dorm room at six in the morning. _Six_!

"Shut that blasted curtain Mary!" Lily yelled as she plopped a pillow on her head to shield the light out. She sighed in relief as the light was momentarily blinded from view of her sleepy eyes.

"_It's snowing!" _Mary screamed, waking the whole dorm. Jessica, Alice, and Lily all shot straight up, eyes wide.

"How many inches??" Alice exclaimed, jumping out of her bed and rushing up to Mary at the window.

"More like how many _feet_!" Mary exclaimed happily. The entire dorm to ran up to look out the window.

The school was covered with a pure white blanket of snow, perfectly un-touched. It looked around five feet of snow so far, and it was still going down hard.

"_Yes!_" Lily yelled. She grabbed the nearest girl, who happened to be a smiling Jess, and hugged her. Jess hugged her back, both of them squealing in delight.

"We are _so_ going out there!" Lily yelled as she broke the hug. All the girls agreed and immediately began to get dressed.

When they were done, Lily was wearing a blue fuzzy hat over her blazing red hair that she wore straight down. She had a white turtleneck shirt on with a light blue jacket over. She wore plain jeans with some white snow boots. Her green eyes were alight with excitement.

"Going blue and white, I see." Mary said with a smile. Her curly brown hair hung straight and she wore pink earmuffs. She wore the rest of her snow gear, all pink, and the girls all had their own colors. Alice was blue and Jess was green.

"Come on, lets go get the boys, we should have a snowball fight!" Jess said smiling.

They marched down to the empty common room. It was seven o'clock by now and the common room only had a few people in it. Lily walked over to a spare piece of parchment lying on the table next to the fireplace and scribbled a note on it. She whipped out her wand and waved it over the parchment. The parchment folded itself into a paper airplane and whizzed up the stairs. They all watched as it easily slipped under the crack in the door and heard a grunt as it hit someone. Lily giggled, and they all sat down in the cozy couches, waiting for them to come down.

Twenty minutes later James, Sirius, Peter, and Remus all came downstairs wearing snow clothes. They found the girls chatting to themselves sitting near the fireplace, their hats in their hands. James smiled to himself and snuck up behind Lily.

Silently, he quickly placed his hands over Lily's eyes and she gave out a startled yelp.

"Guess who, Lily-Flower?" James whispered into her ear.

"Aww, I'm gonna need a hint." Lily cried. James took his hands off her eyes and placed his lips on hers. They kissed for a moment before they let go.

"Good morning, James." Lily said, getting up and taking his hand. It was their 7th year, and it took them all that long to finally realize they were meant for each other.

"Morning, Lily-Flower. I got your note. It hit me square in the face, you know." James said with a smile, looking down at her. Sirius and Remus exchanged a look.

"Well, lets get going, shall we?" Sirius said, jumping in between the two and settling an arm around each one's shoulders, making it impossible for any more love to be shared. The group laughed as they made their way to the grounds.

"It's _freezing_ out here!!" Lily said after trudging in the snow for around five minutes. They had come into an open area half way between the school and the lake, which had frozen over.

"We need to have a snowball fight!" Alice said with a big smile.

"No, not a snowball FIGHT…" Sirius said with a huge grin, "A snowball WAR!"

"Yea!" the group agreed.

"Ok, I vote that Lily-Flower and James are the team captains. Choose your fighters!" And Alice, Mary, Jess, Remus, Sirius, and Peter all lined up in a line.

"Mary!" Lily said.

"Sirius!" James called.

"Alice!"

"Remus!"

"Jess!"

"Peter!"

It started out as a simple snowball fight. One team made a small wall at one side; the other on the other end did the same. The only difference to a normal snowball fight was that they charmed the snowballs to go the length needed ,or sneakily adding a spell that made it turn to mud upon hitting the person or some other interesting explosion.

Lily was grinning evily, crouching behind their snow wall. Alice looked at Lily fearfully as she picked up one of their pre made snowballs and waved her wand over it. It zoomed out of her hand, and they listened for impact.

James looked out from behind their wall, and squinted when he saw a dot speeding toward him. He began to wonder why it was growing larger… And then it hit him. Literally. The snowball exploded, and he quickly wiped it out of his eyes and turned to look at Sirius, who was stuggling to not crack up.

"What?" James asked, confused.

"Mate… I wouldn't look in a mirror." Sirius snickered.

James immediately froze some of the snow on the wall, and looked into the reflecting ice. He gasped in horror. His beautiful hair had turned a horrid shade of pink!! He grunted.

"They could have at least chose a better shade!!" he whimpered. Sirius gave up and began laughing his heart away.

People began to join in after awhile. Soon, they had to call a time out just to make better forts.

"What are your orders, Ma'am?" Jess yelled over the yells of her team.

"Make a huge fort! I want it to be in the shape of a U if you look at it from up top! Make it two stories! The rooms I want are a War Room, Engineering Room, Medical Room, Break Room, and Study! In the middle of the "U" I want a courtyard! Make sure that we have walls! And make the door open by only magical means! I will assign a gate keeper that will stand on top of the door and open it for only our team incase spies try to come in!" She yelled. Jess nodded and began to yell at the team consisting of 1st years all the way up to 7th. Lily watched, her back to James's fort, which was exactly the same rooms except it was in the shape of a military tent and minus the courtyard.

The forts came out to be huge to hold all of the rooms. Lily smiled at their work. She took out her wand and muttered a spell to her throat that made her voice 10 times louder.

"ATTENION, EVERYBODY, LIIINNNEE UP!" She yelled. Everyone on her team immediately got into four straight lines. There were around 100 people on her team and another 100 on James's team.

Lily walked over to the first person, which was a 7th year. She gave Lily a big smile.

"What are you planning on becoming when you leave Hogwarts?" She yelled over the noise.

"A Healer, Ma'am!" she yelled back.

"Excellent! I want you to be our main healer! Report to the Medical room now, I shall send up your helpers soon!

And she went around to everyone giving him or her jobs. She sent two other people to be assistant healers, a main engineer to construct deadly snow weapons, two assistants, she set up the gate keeper, put 10 people on the job of repairing the castle walls when needed.

She walked up to Jess, Mary, and Alice.

"You three are going to be my Commanders! I want each of you to lead different attack squads, and make sure they are safe! Alice, you are the Blue Squad! Jess, you are the Green Squad! Mary, you are the Pink Squad!"

They all followed her to the rest of the people there.

"You are the fighters!" And she divided them into the three groups, "Stay here for now, I must go over strategy's with the Commanders!" and they walked inside.

They first walked into a break room. It was nearly an exact copy of the Gryffindor Common Room. They turned left and found the Medical room. The entire place was white, and it was exactly like the Hospital Wing in the Castle, but smaller. The people inside were busy scurrying around with random potions in their hands, placing them on tables next to the beds.

As they continued up the "U", they came across the engineering room. The people there were already starting on making a snowball cannon.

"What's on the other side of the fort?" Lily asked.

"Prisoner Room." Jess said with a smirk, "We know that you didn't ask for it, but we thought it would come in handy if we ever caught a spy, you know?" she said as they reached the stairs. They climbed up to reach a fancy wooden door, around the frame was little wand etches along it.

Mary took her wand out and tapped the door three times. The door opened up into a huge room that took up the entire upper part.

There was a window right in the center of the wall and her desk was positioned right next to it. The desk had a small little map that showed where all the fighters where, and the commanders. The fighter groups where all color-coded and were waiting outside. It also showed James's fighters waiting outside to but they were all gray.

A quill and ink and parchment were also on the desk along with a picture of Lily, Alice, Jess, and Mary smiling up at them. Squishy red chairs were in front of her desk, and a roaring fireplace on the opposite wall.

"Brilliant guys. This is pure gold." Lily said with a grin, sitting herself at her desk. She suddenly had her business face on, "Ok guys we need a plan to attack on James's fort." She waved her hand over the three chairs and they sat down.

"What I was thinking is that the Green and Pink groups head straight on while the Blue group sneaks around and launches a huge attack on the back of the fort. With all of his fighters busy with the Green and Pink group, they will be shocked."

"That's a good plan, Lily. We will set it into action, since well, it seems that James's fighters are starting on us now…" She said, pointing to the gray dots moving.

"Oh, snap, GO GO GO!" Lily said jumping up suddenly, "And while you're out of their, send up one person from each group I have some special jobs that need taken care of!" She yelled after them.

She closed the door behind them and sat back on her desk, watching the attack. There was a knock at the door.

"Come in." Lily said, looking up to find three people, one in first year, one in 5th and the other in 6th, "Ah hello. I have a special job for each of you."

She looked at the first year, "Should this war go longer than a day I need someone to bring us food and hot chocolate. Go to the picture of the fruit bowl in the castle and tickle the pear. That will get you to the kitchens. Bring all the hot chocolate and sandwiches and anything else good that you can carry, or if your good at the levitating spell how much you can levitate here. Go!" and the first year nodded once and rushed out into the cold.

"You two," She said, snapping her attention to them. The 5th year was a girl while the 6th year was a boy, "I want you to blend with the enemy's fighters. I want you to sneak inside and listen in on them. Send a note to me when you have found out anything interesting. Go!" she said, waving her hand. They each nodded and rushed out.

Lily was scribbling on her parchment, tracking every move of the battle. She wished she could get out there but so many people with frost bite or colds were in the healing room she didn't want to burden them with another person. She nearly laughed out loud, thinking about how much this seemed like an actual war zone.

On the parchment she was writing on it had records of the food that was brought in, how many spies were caught (which was already two), the progress of the battle, any engineering science that had come out (they had already set the cannon to work by shooting massive amounts of snow at people, and they were currently working on a sled that would allow Lily to attach herself to it and fly in the air, attacking people from up top). She couldn't wait to ride it.

It seemed that Lily's team was winning. That was excellent news.

*

Mary looked around, standing in the middle of the battle ground in between the two forts. She was screaming orders and shooting snowballs like crazy. She quickly ducked a couple, and then jumped behind one of the many snow walls that they had created quickly during the battle, seeing they needed cover.

Panting heavily, she quickly made a good stack of snowballs, and enchanted them all to freeze the person that they hit. Laughing manically, she jumped out and screamed, "TASTE THIS, YOU LITTLE GITS!!" and aimed her wand and James's fighters. The snowballs came shooting out from behind, and froze many fighters.

"HAHAA!!!" Mary screamed, and did a little victory dance. Sadly, it was cut short. Three snowballs came whizzing at her, and her eyes widened. A fighter on her side jumped in front of her, and he was immediately stunned three times. Mary gasped, and knelt down to him.

"G-go!" he whispered. "Leave me!!"

"Never!!" she yelled, and threw him over her shoulder, "NEVER LEAVE A MAN BEHIND!!" and sprinted back to the fort.

*

A bang came at the door. Lily's head shot up, wand drawn. Another bang. The door began to shake. She grabbed a piece of parchment and began to write on it hastily-

"_I am being attacked I need back up, NOW. Get me that sled if it's read!". _

Lily just got the note to fly out the window to the first person on her team that it found when the door was burst open. Five people dressed in black robes came bursting in. Lily snarled when they looked at her, smiles wide and evil.

They began to attack her, but she wasn't going down so easily. The room quickly turned upside down as they threw spells at each other, and she managed to counter most of them, but it was too much for her. She gave out a yell as they cast a full body-binding curse on her. She froze up, and fell to the floor.

James's engineers must have all been 7th years or something because they shut the door and locked it when guards came up angrily, knowing that their leader was in trouble. They banged on the door, shouting for Lily to say something. But how could she speak when her lips would not move?

One of the attackers laughed at the door, "You will fall without Lily!" and they each ran to the window and whistled. About five feet of snow came into the room and it formed itself into five brooms. Attached to each broom was a rope. Lily would have groaned if she could.

The next thing she knew, she was attached to each rope and facing down to the ground. She heard the cheers from James's team and the angry yells her own team. She began to feel the body-binding curse weaken and she looked away from the fighting to the edge of the battlefield. She was shocked to see a lot of the teachers, including Dumboldore, all sitting in chairs, watching the battle. Each one's eyes were at Lily though and she could almost hear the hearty laugh that Dumboldore would be doing right about now.

She growled angrily as they reached the walls of James's fort. They landed and released the curse, but took away her wand. She tried to run away, seeing that Jess, Mary, and Alice's team making a charge at her attempting to rescue her, but they just grabbed her arms and rushed her into the fort.

Everyone in the fort that they passed looked up at her and gave her a big smile. She glared at each and every one of them. _Bloody traitors._

At the second floor, they came to a big and fancy door that was covered with pictures of snitches. She rolled her eyes at it. Of course.

When they opened the door they found James waiting for them in the center of the room. When he saw Lily he put on the biggest grin she had ever seen on his face. Her capturers pushed her through the doorway and closed the door behind her.

She folded her arms across her chest and gave James a death glare.

"What is the meaning of this??" She burst out.

"Ah, well Lily-Flower, you see I figured that your team would crumble if they had no leader. Smart, huh?" she said walking over to her and placing an arm around her waist.

She ran to the other side of the room, breaking the hold James had on her.

"This is WAR Potter, I don't have time for this silliness. I'll have you know, capturing me was a big mistake." She said glancing out of the window. She saw a sled flying over the battlefield, with Mary on it grinning like a wild woman.

"Why do you say that?" James asked, looking out the window also. He gasped and dodged out of the way for the incoming sled. Mary landed it smoothly on the red carpet.

"COMMON LILS LETS BUST THIS JOINT!" Mary yelled.

Lily grinned and jumped on the sled. She turned to the dumbstruck James, blew him a kiss, and they took off.

"THIS IS BLOODY BRILLIANT, MARY!" Lily yelled as she heard cheers from below. She looked down to see her team capturing James's fort. She smiled and barrowed Mary's wand. She cast the spell that magnified her voice and yelled down.

"COMMON TEAM! LETS TAKE THIS FORT DOWN!" She yelled as Mary swirled around and kept the sled in one spot. Mary took her wand back and cast a spell on the ground and around a thousand snowballs began to fly to the fort. It completely crushed anyone in its path.

Lily came out of her fort with about five guards surrounding her. She could see in the distance a destroyed fort, which used to be James's piece of work. She saw James also surrounded by guards. Lily smiled and looked down to the paper in her hands:

PEACE TREATY

James herby surrenders to Lily and her forces. He will give up his wand for the time being. He will be stripped of his Leadership of his team, and his team will quietly go back to their lives.

No grudges will be made from either team by his defeat, and the war will end here and now.

X Lily Evans

X

They walked up to each other and nodded. One of the guards conjured a table and Lily placed the peace treaty on it. She handed James a quill and ink. He read it through, and signed it.

"I still think we would have won." James said, sitting on the couch in the Gryffindor Common Room in front of the fire.

"I thought that we agreed to not dwell on it." Lily smirked, sitting on his lap.

Alice, Mary, Jess, Sirius, Peter, and Remus were all sitting on the floor of on the rest of the couches. They all laughed.

"Well, you have to admit, that was the best Snow War that Hogwarts has probably EVER seen!" Sirius exclaimed. Alice threw a crumbled piece of paper at his head.


End file.
